


Let's Not Make This a Habit

by BootyPirate



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A little bit of boyf riends at the begging, Asexual Christine Canigula, Awkward Boners, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Cause my heart cant take that shit, Gay Michael Mell, I tried to keep everyone as in character as possible, JereSquip, Jeremy refuses to ignore Michael, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Queer writer writing about queer stuff, Squeremy, Squip forces Jeremy to come to terms with his bisexuality, Squip is a big ally, Squipo isn't that bad if you squint hard enough, The Squip's anger has an unexpected effect on Jeremy's body, This is a JereSquip fic so read at your own risk, canonverse, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootyPirate/pseuds/BootyPirate
Summary: “Let’s not make this a habit.”Jeremy had no idea what he was talking about. “Make what a habit?”“Getting off to the thought of me doing anything to you.”





	Let's Not Make This a Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let me start by saying this is not a... finished fic ;; 7 ;; (meant to be porn with plot but didn't quite make it to the gud gud oops but its still pretty NSFW just saying~) I know what you're thinking, why in the world would you upload a not finished fic, you fool!? Well, it's because i've been writing this for about a month and a half and its nearly 10,000 words long and im depressed af and lost a lot of the motivation to write the rest. I thought that maybe if people read it and said nice things about it i'd be able to get that motivation back and finish? But that'd only be if people actually end up liking what I have so far. It's quite a lot so, I thought even though it's not done people would enjoy the ride especially since I know the people who like this ship will take all they can get. (me included, honestly im THiRsTy)  
> My little sister is the only one who proofread this so sorry for any errors ಥ‿ಥ

 The sounds of excited and exhausted teens - Jeremy being the second option - echoed through the halls. The school bell having rung no more than three minutes ago, causing a cluster of children to bustle through the halls and meet up with friends to talk about what they all would be doing after school. Some making plans with said friends, others a bit too eager to get home and sleep the stress of school away for the rest of the day.

Jeremy slammed his locker shut. The sudden extra loud clang of metal meeting metal having a few nearby students look at him funny. But that wasn’t anything new.

 _“I suggest meeting up with Brooke today after school. She is already behind the school and is expecting you._ ” The Squip said, hands joined behind his back. Blue pixels materializing right beside where Jeremy stood. “ _This will prove beneficial to you, Jeremy. Go to her._ ”

Jeremy sighed, holding tightly to the straps of his backpack and turning on his heel. Walking through the space The Squip occupied, causing his blue form to glitch out before it dissipated into nothing.

“ _Jeremy, did you not hear me? You’re going the wrong way.”_ Though he asked, Squip already knew what was going through his humans unobedient mind.

“I’m… tired. I’d rather spend the rest of my day at home.” Jeremy whispered, not wanting to draw much attention to the fact that he was talking to himself.

“ _This is becoming an awful habit of yours. Stop talking to me out loud before someone catches you and all our progress is ruined. No one likes a freak who talks to himself._ ”

Hands tightened around red straps as Jeremy’s head sunk to shoulder level. Any way to make himself look smaller, since that’s how The Squip always managed to make him feel. Even with The Squip, Jeremy sometimes felt even more worthless than he did before. The supercomputer’s constant need to bring up the boys faults any chance he could, as a way to push him to meet his goals was an awful motivation driver.

“ _You say ‘awful’. I say efficient.”_ The Squip smirked. Once again materializing and walking beside Jeremy who was now exiting the school. Hopping down stone steps before meeting pavement. “ _My genius--_ ” Squip fixed his already perfect tie, peering down at Jeremy with a cocky grin, “ _methods may seem unethical to you, but you should be praising me for all the hard work I've put into you. Your social standing was a complete disaster when we first met. Now you have a girl who likes you and popular-somewhat-friends.”_

Jeremy still had a bit of a ways to go before he completely cemented himself into that clique but recently he had questioned if any of this was even worth it. The mental stress and constant self-loathing thanks to The Squip was unhealthy and having its toll on his self perception. Maybe... Jeremy could turn off--

“ _Do not even finish that thought, Jeremy._ ” Squip warned, leaning forward and glaring at the boy beside him. The two now standing idle and waiting for the bus. A completely uncool option but it’s not like Jeremy had a car.

Whenever The Squip got aggravated or mad it was as though it sent a sudden buzz throughout Jeremy’s whole body that lingered until the AI was getting what he wanted. It wasn’t quite a shock though it felt electric and uncomfortable and always had Jeremy wanting to defuse the situation as quickly as possible so the feeling would go away.

“Listen, I’m-- I’m sorry, okay? I would never get rid of you. This is all too important to me to just give up now after all I’ve done.” After all he’s sacrificed.

“ _You’re talking out loud again._ ” The computer grimaced, rolling his eyes. But he seemed to relax a bit after the apology.

The buzzing soon drifted away. Falling down his body before making its exit through his feet. It had him swaying from heel to toe in an attempt to get rid of the uncomfortable lasting effects which went away in seconds. Leaving no sign that it was there at all. _Thank god._

“ _Jeremy, start walking_ .” The Squip commanded, leaving Jeremy confused. _Where? Walk where? “You’re walking home today. Now GO!”_

There goes the buzzing feeling again.

Jeremy turned his head over his shoulder in an attempt to figure out what was causing The Squip to urge him off school premises in such a hurry. He couldn’t see anything too out of the ordinary among the gatherings of his peers spread out in front of the building.

 _What’s going o--_ Jeremy’s thought cut short as he turned in the direction of a familiar voice.

“Jeremy!”

At Jeremy seeing Michael, Squip groaned out of annoyance. The groan sending that buzzing feeling tenfold throughout the boy's body until the supercomputer finally closed his mouth. Jeremy felt as though his body was shaking. The noise mustn't have been more than two seconds long but good god did it feel as though it was longer due to how completely rattled it left him. This wasn’t like those other times. His insides felt warm, tingly yet numb. He couldn’t explain it… even when the sensation pooled down near his groin. _Oh god. Oh god!_

“ _Jeremy, I swear to-- you're pathetic. I do not have time to deal with your out of the blue teenage hormones right now._ ” The Squip spat. Already having to deal with the obstacle of Jeremy getting rid of Michael.

Another sudden shock coursed through Jeremy’s body. This time being one that hurt and was intentionally delivered. His now half hard dick being the last thing on his mind.

“OW! What the hell!?” Jeremy yelled at the AI, but to anyone else appeared as though he was talking to thin air. As soon as the words left his lips the realization that Michael was still standing right in front of him, with a concerned and confused look came back to him.

“Uhh, Jeremy, bro. You- you doing okay, man?” A gentle hand rested on Jeremy’s shoulder and he couldn’t help but lean into it. God, did he miss Michael.

 _“Yes, I’m doing fine. I had a bit of a stressful day today and want to get home, finish my homework and head to bed so I cannot hang out with you today, sorry.”_ The Keanu Reeves lookalike spoke. Expecting Jeremy to repeat after him.

_I can’t say that! It sounds to forced, like I’m trying to get away from him._

_“We_ **_are_ ** _trying to get away from him Jeremy. I don’t know if you noticed but we happen to be in front of the school where everyone will eventually walk past. We don’t want to give them the time to gather their opinions on you being seen with Michael.”_

Jeremy ignored The Squip and ran a hand through his hair saying, “Yeah, I’m fine, man. Just having a-- having an off day.” He shrugged, trying to play it off like everything was fine and that he totally wasn’t just yelling at a supercomputer who happened to shock his random boner away.

 _“We had an agreement, Jeremy. Either get rid of Michael or get somewhere more private."_ As The Squip finished his sentence the bus drove up to where the three were standing.

Jeremy subtly nodded as a way to show The Squip he understood what he was saying, taking a few steps towards the bus before turning in Michael's direction. "You coming, dude? Or are you walking home today?" Jeremy smiled, waiting for Michael before he soon followed suit. If The Squip wanted privacy then what better place then the back of the bus.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing okay, man." Michael said, taking his seat beside Jeremy's and picking up where they left off outside. "I haven't been seeing you too often at school... are you like... upset with me about something?"

Jeremy tensed at Michael's words. He knew it was about time Michael questioned what the hell had been going on with him but what could he say? 'I made a deal with my Squip that I would hide our friendship behind closed doors because you're uncool to be seen with and pulling me down the social ladder?' Yeah, no way was he saying that. Jeremy already felt like a grade A asshole for doing this and stringing Michael along. He didn't have it in him to ever tell Michael the truth in fear that he'd leave which Jeremy assumed he'd do if he found out.

" _There is a 100% chance Michael would renounce your friendship if he found out the truth."_ The Squip stated, standing in the aisle between Jeremy and Michael's seats. Leaning on the back of Jeremy's as he glared in Michael's direction. _"You should tell him. Finally get him out of our hair so you can stop getting distracted and get back to business."_

Jeremy once again ignored him.

"No-NO! Of course I'm not upset with you!" Jeremy babbled a bit too loudly, turning his body so it faced his friend. "I've been busy with rehearsal and I'm not doing so good in some classes so I spend most study halls doing that." He lied, actually passing all his classes with flying colors thanks to the Squip's newfound help.

"Oh? Is that so?" Michael asked, raising a brow and slouching in his seat. Lifting his legs so they could rest on the head of the seat in front of him as he pulled out his phone.

_Shit._

Did Michael not believe him? Was he already caught in his lie? Jeremy looked Michael over. His body language not indicating that he was angry, which was good.

"Ye-yeah. That is indeed so." Jeremy chuckled, awkwardly. Rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact.

" _You have to be the worst liar I have ever seen."_ Squip sighed, leaning down and staring at Jeremy with a deep frown. " _Stop stuttering. Do not avoid eye contact and keep your hands on your lap.”_ Of course, The Squip was on the side of getting rid of Michael but this was just embarrassing to watch. He had to throw Jeremy a bone here and help him out.

_You’re helping me with Michael?_

_“Do not look too much into it Jeremy,”_ Was all the computer said before standing upright again. Looking out the nearest window and at the moving scenery.

Jeremy proceeded to do what he was told and rested both hands on his legs. He looked to Michael who seemed a bit too invested with what he was doing on his phone but as Jeremy stared Michael finally pulled his eyes away and back to him.

“If you ya’know need help in some classes I could help. We could study together or… something.” Michael added, shoving his phone back into his pocket and keeping his hands there.

“But you’re just as bad in school as I am.”

“Well, I mean, yeah but if we work together I bet we can get somewhere.” Michael frowned, sighing. He stared out the window for a moment. Leaving the air between them silent before staring back to his friend with that same frown. “I just… I miss you, dude. I feel like I need to make excuses just to hang out with you recently. You think I wanna study outside of school? Hell to the no. But if it means we can hang out for the day then I’d do it.”

Jeremy was speechless. However bad he’d felt up till now could never compare to the strain he felt in his chest. The look on Michael’s face showed just how broken up he felt. Jeremy had to look away in fear that he’d catch Michael break down right in front of him.

“You’re--” Michael began, biting his lower lip. “You’re my player two, bro.”

Jeremy’s gaze drifted back to Michael as he opened his mouth, his cheeks flushing pink as Michael finished his sentence. Michael not fairing much better with his head sunken into his red hoodie and lunky headphones in an attempt to hide his matching red face.

“ _You both are embarrassing.”_ The Squip sneered, peering down at the two blushing boys as he crossed his arms.

 _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!_ Jeremy was already having a hard time processing whatever the hell this situation was and the Squip’s rude remarks weren’t helping.

Silence.

“ _Well, are you going to say something, Jeremy?”_ a flick to the temple sent a jolt down Jeremy’s spine. Causing him to yelp as he jumped in his seat. In turn causing Michael to flinch in reaction to Jeremy’s outburst.

“Whoa! Dude, you okay?” Michael asked as he sat up and turned towards his friend. Their knees knocking together in the aisle.

“O-oh--” Jeremy squeaked, his voice cracking as he attempted to compose himself. His spine feeling as though it had been permanently charred. “I uhh--”

 _“Say you were bit by a spider.”_ The computer chuckled, not meaning it as a serious suggestion.

“I- I th-think a spider bit me!” Jeremy blurted out before he was able to process how stupid it sounded coming out of his mouth.

“Ah shit, dude! A spider!?” Michael fretted, moving back until he was as close to the window as possible.

Jeremy couldn’t help but crack a smile at how his friend looked cowering in the corner over a make believe spider. “Or who knows what. Maybe I sat on something sharp.” Jeremy suggested as a way to calm Michael down so he wasn’t latched to the window the whole ride to the bus stop. Jeremy shucked his backpack off from around his shoulders, bringing it to his chest as he slid to the open space in Michael’s seat. This only resulting in Michael to look even more panicked.

“Bro?” Now Jeremy was the one who seemed concerned.

“What if it’s still on you? Don’t bring it over to my seat!”

“Dude, I think there’s just a loose spring in the seat that pinched me. It’s fine.” That seemed to calm Michael down as he returned to his seated position and next to Jeremy. “You know, it never ceases to amaze me how freaked out you get whenever you see a spider.” Jeremy chuckled, hugging his bag closer to his chest as he slouched in his seat.

“They’re just.. so furry and ugly!” Michael grumbled as an excuse for his irrational fear.

“No need to defend yourself, dude.” Jeremy smiled. Not wanting Michael to think he was making fun of him, which he wasn’t. Or at least not trying to.

“ _And I thought you were pathetic.”_ Jeremy lifted his gaze to see his Squip leaning over the head of the seat in front of them. The computers arms folded as he rested his chin in his palm. “ _See. This is a prime example why you need to let Michael go."_

 _Just shut up, okay?_ Jeremy thought as he proceeded to have a heated stare off with the AI who only returned the boy’s glare with a smirk.

“ _Michael is starting to wonder what you’re staring so intensly at.”_ The Squip casually warned, pointing in Michael’s direction.

“OH! Uh..” Jeremy tensed as his gaze darted towards Michael. “So! What were you looking at on your phone earlier?” Jeremy blurted in an attempt to distract Michael from asking what the staring was all about. And luckily it seemed to work.

“I started watching this let’s-play of a rare, old game that I can’t find anywhere online. And probs wouldn’t even be able to afford if I did.” Michael started, pulling out his phone. “I was checking to see if the person uploaded a new video.”

“Well... did they?”

“I don’t know yet. Hold on..” Michael messed around on his phone for a moment. Having to wait a second or two for the YouTube app to load up. “Aw, damn. Nothing.”

Jeremy frowned just as Michael did. Upset over the fact that Michael was disappointed. “Well, how about we watch the other videos then.” Jeremy’s body moved closer to Michael’s as he settled down and got comfortable so he could see his friends phone screen properly.

“The dude has only uploaded one video in the series.” Michael corrected, since Jeremy thought there was more than one. “And yeah dude! It’s totally good. Trust me.” As Jeremy moved closer, Michael did the same. Flipping his phone to the side for a better viewing angle.

Jeez, this had to be the most attention Michael has gotten from Jeremy in the past month. It sucked to know once the two got off the bus things would go back to how they were and Michael would rarely get to see his best friend again. He couldn’t wait for this whole play nonsense to be over with so it’d stop taking up all Jeremy’s time.

The two boys sat in relative silence as they watched the video. The only noise between them being what was coming from the phone and the chattering of a few kids who sat up front. Nothing too distracting, but as Michael went to rest his head on Jeremy’s shoulder the two quickly separated as yet another jolt made its way through Jeremy’s body before passing into Michael’s. Almost causing him to drop his phone.

“Du- Dude! What the fuck was that?!” Michael exclaimed, sitting up straight. “Is that what you felt before because there is no fucking way that was a spider. That was like- like a straight up shock! Like electric or some shit.”

There was no time for Jeremy to scold or question The Squip for shocking him, yet again as Michael began to question the shock he’d felt. Wait… shock? Did Michael feel it too? How was that possible? Jeremy glanced up at his Squip for some sort of answer but he too seemed genuinely confused and surprised that the shock traveled through Jeremy and into Michael.

“I have no idea what that was.” Jeremy lied, keeping in mind what The Squip had told him before and holding eye contact or at least whatever eye contact he could make since Michael was frantically looking around for the source of the shock.

“Do you think it came from the bus? Oh god, do you think it’s gonna explode?” Michael asked, finally looking Jeremy dead in the eye.

“I wouldn’t go that far, dude. I’m sure it’s fine. Maybe one of us just had too much static electricity going on or.. something?” Jeremy suggested. Hopping Michael didn’t notice that he was basically talking out his ass.

“Maybe, but I don’t care. Just get me off this rolling death trap.”

Jeremy watched as Michael stood from his seat before standing on it and jumping over the seat in front of them. The Squip’s body glitched as Michael’s made contact but quickly formed back together, and the AI looked over his shoulder and towards Michael who was stumbling to the front of the bus since it was still in motion.

_Oh, it’s our stop._

_“_ You could have just asked me to move.” Jeremy said, standing and following after his friend while putting his backpack back on. The bus slowly coming to a stop and causing Jeremy to hold onto a nearby seat so his body didn’t stumble forward and into Michael’s on accident.

“Seemed easier to just jump over.” Michael shrugged, walking down the steps and waiting by the bus stop sign where Jeremy soon joined him.

“So, I guess this is goodbye for today.” Jeremy started, taking a step backwards and watching as the bus drove off and down the road.

“I guess so, dude.” Michael frowned, looking down at the sidewalk and kicking a nearby pebble. “I know we didn’t get to finish our video but I’ll send you a link to it so you can watch it later, okay?

“Okay, bro. See ya at school tomorrow.” with that said, Jeremy and Michael went in opposite directions. The guilt that had been festering over Michael seeming to dissipate the further the two got from one another. Jeremy would never admit it but he liked it. He liked not feeling guilty, which only happened to make him feel even guiltier for wanting to be away from his closest friend just so he didn’t have to feel like complete shit over being a completely shitty person. He deserved every ounce of guilt he was feeling.

“ _That feeling could go away, Jeremy. A sort of out of sight, out of mind deal could be arranged.”_ The Squip suggested, finally reappearing at Jeremy’s side.

“No- no amount of arguing is going to change my mind. I’m not going to completely get rid of Michael. It’s just not ever going to happen.”

“ _If you insist, Jeremy. But I’m just trying to get you to reach your goal in the quickest and most efficient way possible. Michael is hindering that process.”_

 _“_ I don’t care if he’s ‘hindering’ it. You’re supposed to be an _amazing_ supercomputer, right?” Jeremy waved his hands around to emphasize the word. “I’m sure you can work around it. Or are you unable to do that?”

“ _Excuse me?”_ The AI didn’t like being questioned. “ _I am able to envision all possible futures, Jeremy. Can your small brain even comprehend how many possible outcomes there are for every possible moment?”_

Jeremy fell silent.

_“Infinite. That’s how many. So asking me to find my way around a single situation when I have access to infinite outcomes is completely idiotic.”_

“Oh, well, if it’s that easy then I guess I can keep Michael around then, hm?” Jeremy hummed, grabbing the straps of his backpack and quickening his pace. A smug grin plastered on his face.

The Squip stayed behind, brows furrowed as he gathered his thoughts on what just happened. Did Jeremy just manipulate him to get what he wanted to hear? The AI didn’t know whether to be proud or angry.

 

\----

 

The journey from the bus stop to Jeremy’s house was quite the walk. Taking him around thirty minutes just to get home. Michael sometime along the way sending him the link to that video they had been watching.

“ _You would get home faster if you took wider steps. You have rather long legs, Jeremy I suggest you use them_.”

Jeremy sighed, rolling his eyes at his Squip’s unneeded remarks as he opened the front door to his house, closing it a bit to roughly behind him and headed toward the kitchen for a snack to bring upstairs. As Jeremy turned under the door frame he stopped once he saw his father who was hunched over the fridge and chugging down a gallon of milk.

“Ugh, dad come on. Pants.” Jeremy groaned, leaning against the frame of the door. “Also, just use a cup.”

“Oh, uhh, hey there kiddo.” Mr. Heere greeted, standing up straight and putting away the milk. “How was school?”

“Fine.” He was really getting sick of coming home to a pantsless father. It was really something Jeremy didn’t want to see. Ever. So, having this be an everyday thing was definitely an annoyance and quite embarrassing.

“Good to hear.” Mr. Heere, walked to his son and tussled his hair. Causing Jeremy to shake his head to get him to stop as he attempted to duck away from his father's hand and moved further into the kitchen. “So, how’s Michael doing? Haven’t seen him around in a while.” the older man asked curiously.

“He’s doing good.” Jeremy nodded, taking his backpack off and tossing it on the table. “He’s been… busy so we haven’t been able to hang much recently.” Jeremy seemed to be lying a lot when it came to Michael.

“I see. Well, that’s a real shame. You two are usually attached at the hip.”

“Yeah…” Jeremy wished him and Michael could be attached at the hip, literally. Then he wouldn’t have to pull away from him like he has been.

“ _That’s a concerning wish. Rather creepy if you ask me._ ”

“...”

After a couple seconds of silence Mr. Heere spoke, “I think I might order pizza tonight for dinner. So, if you want anything…”

“Yeah, okay dad. I’ll think of what I want.” Jeremy weakly smiled, his dad returning the grin before leaving the room.

“ _You better be ordering a salad_ .” The Squip started, appearing on a counter, arms crossed and a leg folded over the other. “ _We must keep up your… uhh physic._ ” he vaguely gestured to Jeremy’s lanky body with a slight sneer.

“Who orders from a pizza place and gets a salad?” Jeremy asked, walking towards a nearby cupboard and reaching for a bag of chips. He wasn’t even able to grab the bag before a jolt caused his hand to return to his side. “What the hell?!” Jeremy turned in The Squip’s direction. “I’m getting sick of the shocking today… like on the bus!”

“ _I have no idea what you’re talking about, Jeremy._ ” The Squip shrugged, playing dumb.

“You know what I mean.” Jeremy huffed, closing the cupboard and standing in front of his Squip. “On the bus with Michael. You shocked us _both_.”

“I _t would be inconvenient if your relationship with him progressed_.” The Squip said, like Jeremy was supposed to understand what that meant.

“Wha-What? What are you even talking about?” Jeremy was beyond confused.

“ _I can sense how fast your heart beats while around him. I do not think it would be best if your friendship became romantic. Especially now while you are hiding him away from your popular friends.”_

Jeremy looked on wide eyed, mouth slightly agape. “Romantic? I don’t see Michael in a romantic way. I’m not even gay!” he persisted, crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact.

The Squip looked to Jeremy with an expression that showed he knew he was lying. “ _I live inside your brain, Jeremy. You cannot lie to me. Even if you want to lie to yourself._ ”

“I-I’m not lying. I’m not gay! I-I mean no-not that there's anything wrong with being gay. Michael is gay but we definitely don't see each other like that.”

“ _Say whatever makes you feel better, Jeremy._ ” the computer said, jumping down from the counter and walking towards the doorway. “ _Instead of chips why dont you grab yourself an apple, hm_?”

Jeremy groaned but did as he was told, keeping his head down to hide his reddened face before going back to grab his bag on the table and following after his Squip and up to his room.

 

\----

 

The sun was slowly setting beyond the horizon, causing Jeremy’s room to progressively get dimmer and dimmer as the hours passed. His computer pretty much being the main source of light in his room. Not that he minded it that much, Jeremy actually preferred the darkness over a fully illuminated room. It seemed a bit more relaxing this way, which is exactly the sort of atmosphere he needed considering the homework he was doing was stressing him the hell out and his Squip was refusing to help. ‘ _I cannot always give you the answers or else you’ll never learn anything.’_ The Squip had told him.

“Come on, please?” Jeremy pleaded, turning his rolly chair in the direction of where The Squip was seated on his bed. He seemed to shine a luminous blue in the light of his computer. “You don’t need to give me the answers straight away, okay? You- you could just.. help? In anyway, like this is impossible. I feel like my brain is gonna explode.” Jeremy groaned, slouching in his seat and rubbing his temples as he closed his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on.

Jeremy heard a sigh come from his bed, but when his eye’s reopened his Squip was gone. The boy suddenly tensing up as he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, massaging the tense muscles. “W-whoa, wha-what are you doing?” Jeremy asked, sitting up straight and turning to face the AI again as he jerked away from the sudden touch.

“ _You seemed stressed so I thought this would help.”_

“Yeah, stressed because you won't help me like you’re supposed to.” Jeremy grumbled, spinning the chair back around to face his computer and focus on the math problems on the screen.

“ _Well that’s rude to say to someone who is only concerned for your wellbeing.”_ The Squip frowned, returning his hands to Jeremy’s shoulders but not doing anything with them as he leaned down and rested his head right beside Jeremy’s. “ _Now I suggest you never talk back to me like that again_.” As The Squip stood up straight he squeezed Jeremy’s shoulders roughly. A shock would have been the AI’s go-to means of punishment but the kid was already stressed and he didn’t want him to get to overwhelmed and start crying or something pathetic like that since it wasn’t completely out of the realm of possibilities.

“Jeez, OW.” Jeremy shot out, trying to shake off the Squip’s hands from his shoulders, but it’s not like the AI was actually touching him, so that didn’t do much of anything.

“ _If you just did what you were told I wouldn’t have to punish you._ ” Squip sighed, his hands rubbing closer to the boy’s neck and Jeremy couldn’t help but tense at the thought that the AI was going to choke him or something sinister along those lines since this whole gentle massage thing wasn’t like his Squip at all. But as the seconds passed and he was still able to breath properly, Jeremy tried to calm down and relax into the great massage he was receiving since god did it feel really good. “ _It is all so avoidable, yet you are just so stubborn. Like a disobedient dog.”_

Jeremy groaned and pulled his attention away from his computer, The Squip’s words of course hurting since he was just compared to a animal which was insulting to say the least, yet though the supercomputer’s words hurt it was odd how his touch was showing a complete parallel; gentle and delicate and dare he say…. caring? But that just might be his mind trying to read too much into things since the supercomputer and caring never mixed. The Squip was really sending Jeremy mixed signals.

“Why are you acting all concerned and…. gentle all of a sudden. It’s super weird.” Jeremy pointed out, leaning his elbows on his desk and resting his chin in his hands as he closed his eye’s and tried to focus only on the feeling coming from his shoulders. A quick break would do him some good before he went back to work.

“ _Jeremy, I think you have me all wrong. I am simply here to assist you in your endeavors of becoming popular and if this in anyway will help you then I’ll gladly do it.”_ All the AI managed to get in response was a content hum.

There wasn’t much to say between the two after that. The lingering silence was comforting and Jeremy felt as though he could fall asleep right there in his computer chair. His tired mind slowly wandering into places it probably shouldn’t, but in this situation how could it not? The quiet atmosphere and relaxing massage setting up a prime time for his thoughts to be filled with-- _oh jeez! Oh god! No no no!_

 _“Jeremy did you just get a…”_ The Squip was quick to stop as he realized what was going on in his human’s pants.

“Sh-shut up!” Jeremy shouted, pressing his thighs together in an attempt to tame his growing erection, curling up in his chair and feeling absolutely embarrassed since it was basically his Squip who had caused his body to act like this. His need for physical touch, or in this case simulated touch supplying that need. Jeremy had never felt more disgusted in himself.

“ _This_ **_is_ ** _pretty disgusting, Jeremy.”_ The Squip stated, giving unwanted reassurance and stepping to the side and leaning on the boy’s desk, arms crossed as he stared down at Jeremy with hints of repugnance. “ _How pathetic do you have to be to get a boner from a simple massage? I don’t even truly exist, just a supercomputer in your head and you are able to get off on me sending signals to your nerves to simulate the feeling as if I was touching you.. Simply repulsive.”_ he scoffs.

 _“_ Stop! J-just shut up! I- I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Jeremy quickly stood up from the chair and ran to his bed so he could hide his shame better. Retrieving his blanket and curling himself into a cocoon of humiliation. His Squip really not needing to rub dirt on already open wounds. Of course he felt disgusting, the supercomputer didn't need to remind him.

“ _Let’s not make this a habit._ ”

Jeremy had no idea what he was talking about. “Make what a habit?”

“ _Getting off to the thought of me doing anything to you._ ”

Rosey cheeks only managed to get redder after The Squip spoke. That’s not how it went at all! Jeremy only liked the good feelings the touches brought, plus when added with his own thoughts things just happened naturally. It’s not like he was deliberately thinking of his Squip sucking him off or something…. _OH GOD._ Yup, that picture was definitely in his mind now. Causing his dick to twitch at just the thought.

 _“Jeremy.”_ The supercomputer spoke, sternly. Clearly reading the thoughts that ran through his human’s mind and he didn’t care for them one bit.

Jeremy wasn’t even looking towards his Squip anymore due to embarrassment but from the growing buzzing feeling spreading throughout his body it was obvious that the supercomputer wasn’t only disgusted, but angry. Which wasn’t helping in any means since the buzzing seemed to soon navigate right to his groin and further sail his erection at full mass. Jeremy sure was glad now that he switched his jeans for a pair of basketball shorts when he got home or else this would be uncomfortable. Well, this situation was already beyond uncomfortable for many reasons but at least his boner wasn’t begging to be freed from a pair of tight, containing pants.

“ _Wow, you know, I didn’t think you could get any harder._ ” the AI spoke, his tone no longer harsh, but rather playful as means to humiliate him, Jeremy assumed. Though, truthfully, The Squip had caught onto what his anger was doing to the kid. He’d always been aware of the affects his own emotions - if one wanted to call them that - had on Jeremy’s body, but in this instance he didn’t want to progress things further since it was already turning into something it definitely shouldn’t be. So, as means to defuse the situation The Squip had to approach this without getting irritated. Which would be tough considering the only way he was ever able to get Jeremy to do…. basically anything was through aggravated demands.

“Jesus, I’m trying the best I can here to deal with this, so can you stop poking fun? It’s not helping, like at all.” Jeremy argued, rolling over and onto his side. His head falling just beside his phone which prompted him to free his hand from his blanket cocoon so he could grab it. Maybe messing around on his phone could get his mind off things. The screen lit up as Jeremy put in the passcode and was met with the text messages he was sharing with Michael earlier. A few quick thoughts of his friend ran through Jeremy’s mind and he’d never admit it but thinking of him really wasn’t helping to rid of his little problem.

“ _Ah, see, now that was an awful idea. Put it away._ ” The Squip interjected, striding to the bed and hovering over the boy, pointing to the phone in Jeremy’s hands with a stern finger.

“Well what do you expect me to do? Just lay here in torture and do nothing in silence?”

“ _You aren’t able to simply browse your phone right now without thinking with your dick. Just looking at Michael’s texts and thinking of him is getting you harder…. which I didn’t think was possible.”_

“W-what!?” being called out like that startled him. Sometimes Jeremy couldn’t help but let certain thoughts run through his mind and it sucked that his Squip could see everything he was thinking. Those were his private thoughts and the supercomputer had no right to invade like he always does. “It’s- it’s not like that. I’m not ga-”

“ _Yes, Jeremy we’ve been through this before. You’re ‘not gay.’ I’m not here to argue or add more problems on our plate, but I’m sick of your inability to just admit to yourself that you may like men. You know you do. I definitely know you do, so let’s stop with all the pointless lies because I’m getting rather sick of hearing you repeat yourself like a broken record.”_

Jeremy lifted himself from his bed and let his blanket fall from his shoulders. His eyes widened as he stared back at his Squip, shocked over his out of the blue rant.

The Squip sighed over Jeremy’s silence. _“Admit it.”_

 _“_ What…. What if everyone starts to find me uncool again if they find out?” Jeremy muttered, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around them. That was about the closest The Squip was gonna get to a confession.

“ _Where things stand right now you’re not even that popular…. yet.”_ The supercomputer shot in, those words of his acting as thorns in his sides as he spoke them. He hated knowing so little progress had been made towards Jeremy’s goal, but the kid was just so stubborn and hardly listened to command so the AI couldn’t put all blame on himself since it wasn’t his fault he was given such a disobedient host.

“I don’t even get why you want me to admit anything. Wouldnt you want me to hide this side of myself to people? Wouldnt it be an inconvenience for you?” The boy spat, glaring up at the electric blue AI who stood over him. Jeremy had never opened up like this to anyone. Not even Michael, a person who was his openly gay best friend and would understand and accept him wholeheartedly. Unlike his Squip who would change everything about Jeremy if he had the chance, or so he thought.

 _“I do not see a problem with people knowing.”_ The Squip spoke, truthfully. Causing Jeremy’s hard stare to turn to one of shock. He definitely didn’t expect his Squip to accept him or at the very least not suggest a few changes.

“I uhh,” Jeremy’s expression softened. “I wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

“ _Like I had said before, Jeremy I believe you have me all wrong._ ” The supercomputer took a seat beside Jeremy on his bed, fixing his tie before leaning his arms behind him and crossing his legs.   _“Besides, you already have a few queer kids in your grade who are considered cool.”_

Jeremy’s interest was instantly peaked. His gaze landing on the AI as if his stare was demanding answers. “What? Who? I thought Michael was the only gay kid in my grade.”

 _“Rich, Brooke, Christine--”_ Squip began before getting cut short.

“Wait, Christine?! Like Christine-Christine?” Jeremy crawled closer to The Squip, causing his blanket to unfold from his lap and re reveal the bulge in his shorts. At noticing it, Jeremy was quick to pull the blanket back over himself. “Wait… is she, like a lesbian?” eyes wide with anticipation and a bit of fear to hear the answer. He didn’t want Christine to be interested in only girls because then she wouldn’t ever be interested in him.

“ _That is quite a selfish though, but yes, that Christine. And no, she is not a lesbian…. you are aware that there are more than two sexualities, right?”_

Jeremy shrugged as a response.

“ _Christine is asexual._ ”

“A-asexual? Like-like a plant?” Jeremy leaned forward, resting his hands on his legs and looking to his Squip for more answers.

 _“No, not like a plant, Jeremy.”_ The AI sighed, rolling his eyes. “ _It means she does not experience sexual attraction.”_

“Oh,” was all Jeremy could think to say. He didn’t know much about any other sexualities outside of being straight. Up until a few minutes ago that’s all Jeremy had even been labeled as, so he felt as though he didn't have much to say about this new term he’s never heard of. “Whoa, wait-wait-wait! How the hell do you even know Christine is asexual?” Jeremy inquired, brow raised. “And about Rich and Brooke.”

_“What about them?”_

“You said you knew their sexualities too. How?”

The Squip leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and saying, _“Of course, you know I am a supercomputer and because of this I have all information at my fingertips.”_

“Yeah, but that still doesn’t mean you can just know something so personal about someone.” Jeremy cut in.

 _“I’m not done.”_ The AI waved a hand in Jeremy’s direction to get him to shut up. _“I get all my information from data which has been coded into my system, and from the internet. So, if I hack into any device nearby with a possible connection I can scan through all the data I please, like, say a person's phone?”_ The supercomputer pointed out, looking to the boy with a cheeky grin.

Jeremy blinked, looking on quizzically.

 _“Jeremy,”_ The AI sighed, not believing the kid was this slow. _“I hacked into her phone and read her texts messages, as well as a few other classmates of yours which is how I found out those things about them.”_

 _“_ O-Oh wow! I had no idea you could do that! ….Why am I just hearing about all this now though.” Jeremy questioned. “Wait- wait, soooo if you can read her messages… has she ever, like, talked about me at all?”

 _"That, Jeremy was the reason why I went searching through her phone in the first place. Had to see if our work up till this point has been paying off, but sadly to no avail. We must not be working hard enough."_ The computers brows knitted together as he pressed his clenched fists into the fabric of his dress pants. _“I never thought it was of importance to share with you what I was capable of. Besides most of the data I managed to collect from everyone’s phone wasn’t that useful or important.”_

“‘Most?’” Jeremy repeated.

 _“Nothing that could help you right now in this moment, but say in certain situation due to what i’ve learned about your popular friends you could connect with them over their hidden interests. Like Christine for instance. Alongside her passion for the theater she is very invested in topics pertaining to the LGBT community. I’m sure you’ve never noticed since you are not very perceptive, at all,”_ Squip glanced in Jeremy’s direction. _“but Christine has an asexual pride pin on her bag. If you were to speak with her about the topic of her pin I can guarantee that she would see you as someone she can become close with. Also, by telling her about your newfound bisexuality she will see you as someone accepting and trustworthy.”_

“Geez, you figured all that out just from one small detail found in a text of hers?” Jeremy asked, shifting in his seated position on the bed, attempting to get more comfortable since his hard-on hadn’t subsided yet and was making it weird to sit any sort of way.

_“Yes, it was really quite simple to put that scenario together.”_

“Also, you called me bisexual….”

_“Well, yes. Your attraction lies between men and women, so you would be labeled as bi. Unless you had any objections to that label, but i'm more than positive that it suits you better than any other.”_

“I know what being bisexual means.” Jeremy grumbled. “It’s just weird that you seem to know me better than I know me.”

 _“You’ve always known this about yourself, Jeremy. You just never wanted to admit it out of embarrassment when there was nothing to ever be ashamed of.”_ The Squip reached a hand out and rubbed Jeremy’s shoulder, but he leaned away from the touch. Not wanting any unwanted reactions to spawn from it.

This conversation didn’t feel right. The Squip was being way to kind and supportive and it made Jeremy a little uncomfortable. Especially considering how he still had his shameful erection yet the Squip seemed to ignore that fact and carried on with the heartfelt comments. It all felt so unreal and not genuine, but that might just be because the AI tended to be more harsh and pushy. Jeremy wondered what had gotten into him to have him act so nice, well nicer than usual since he had still been an ass for most of the day.

“Uhh, th-thank you.” Jeremy expressed, his mouth curved into what seemed like a bashful smile.

 _“Excuse me?_ ” Squip said, perplexed, glancing in Jeremy’s direction as if not believing he’d heard him right.

“I, uhh, I said thanks. Ya’know for, like, t-talking to me about all this stuff.” Jeremy drew his lower lip between his teeth. “It, umm, f-feels good to understand myself better and to be, uh, accepting of my…. identity, I guess. So, I appreciate you telling me i’m not alone and just helping me to stop denying a big part of myself or-or whatever.” His voice low and meek, eyes downcast and looking anywhere but at his Squip.

 _“No need to thank me, Jeremy.”_ The AI said, looking down to his human with never before seen kind eyes, lowering his hand and patting Jeremy on his upper leg, dangerously close to his groin, as means to finish the conversation so he could stand and Jeremy could go back to his homework.

The supercomputer instantly regretted it.

A soft whimper filled the room. Jeremy stiffened up as he squeezed his thighs together, clamping them around The Squip’s hand but instantly releasing after he realized what was happening. “Oh-oh god I’m sor-” The Squip was already up on his feet and glowering at the boy, sighing in aggravation.

_“You have such little self-control.”_

They both held awkward eye contact for what must have been a minute, but to Jeremy it seems so much longer. His face felt hot from the embarrassment of being in such a vulnerable state while his Squip towered over him - a look that seemed like a mixture of disgust and pity causing a warm feeling to bubble in Jeremy’s abdomen before traveling right to his cock and forcing him to poorly stifle back a moan. The Squip was right he was disgusting.

 _“I truly have no words to say to this,”_ the computer sneered, pointing a finger in Jeremy’s direction and sending a strong, played out electric shock throughout his body in hopes it would finally put an end to all this.

It didn’t.

What wails of agony The Squip expected to come from the boy instead came out as poorly concealed, shaky moans, Jeremy’s body limply falling on its side, back arching as every muscle in his body tensed as the current passed through him. Soon, soft whimpers being the only sounds that came from his mouth as tears welled in his eyes. Jeremy’s body left there physically shaking, eyes glazed over and breathing heavy.

“P-plea-please….” The teen practically begged, looking up to the AI with utter desperation.  It took everything in him to not start grinding into his sheets for some sort of friction.

 _“I cannot tell if you’re begging me to do that again--”_ his eyes narrowed, a disgusted look on the supercomputer’s face as he bent forward, placing both hands on Jeremy’s mattress and staring down at the shameful teen in front of him. _“Or to stop. So, tell me, which is it?”_ The Squip’s voice was so deep that it was nearly a growl.

“I-I-I--” Through glossy eyes Jeremy looked up at the AI but could not seem to form any sort of coherent sentence. His attempts to regain a regular breathing pattern also failing. The boy's body wouldn’t even allow for him to sit up, his arms feeling numb and like jell-o. That shock was like nothing The Squip had ever done before. It left Jeremy completely wrecked and he couldn’t seem to recover fast enough.

“ _Come on, kid, spit it out.”_ The Squip urged, treating this as if it were some sort of joke and at Jeremy’s expense. _“It’s like you’re not even trying._ ” He sighed, rolling his eyes and tangling his long blue fingers in the boy’s hair, causing Jeremy to yelp in pain as the AI lifted his head from the mattress so they could look each other in the eyes.

Jeremy drew in a quick breath, trying his best to get himself together as he shakily propped his upper body up using his forearms so he didn’t have to feel the strain of his hair pulling at his scalp. “Why-why a-a-a-- d-doing this?” The teen slurred, having a hard time comprehending what was happening. His mind fuzzy and only able to focus on his aching erection and how to get rid of it.

The Squip was acting as though Jeremy was the only one to blame for this. Sure, Jeremy was at fault for the way his body had been reacting in these situations, but that shock completely set things over the edge and Jeremy was in no way responsible for whatever the hell this mess had become. If The Squip had opted out on that last shock things wouldn’t have gotten this out of hand. He had only managed to make things worse and was punishing Jeremy for his own mistake. The AI seemed to be taunting the boy to make himself believe that this wasn’t his fault since the chances of the computer making mistakes were very unlikely, nearly impossible or so he liked to think. But here The Squip was, looking down at the lewd mess he’d created and he honestly didn’t know how to fix it, which angered him deeply. He was a supercomputer, one of the best pieces of technology there is and he couldn’t find a solution to a simple problem? Utterly disgraceful.

Before The Squip knew it, Jeremy was wriggling under his tight grip and letting out needy whines. The AI forgetting to keep his heated emotions to a minimum while consumed by his thoughts and unintentionally urging this disappointment further. Letting go of Jeremy’s hair, The Squip took a few steps back, watching as the boy’s head fell limply onto the mattress before he turned on his heel and wandered towards the middle of the room. He stood there pondering over ways to fix this situation, arm crossed with his chin resting on one of his knuckles.

Option 1: Shocking Jeremy. The usual means of getting Jeremy back on track but for now it was out of the question. It was why they happened to be in this mess after all. Option 2: Ignoring it. Also out of the question. It was such an unproductive option and Jeremy still had homework to do, plus who knew how long he’d be like this. Option 3: Allowing Jeremy to relieve himself. Masterbation was banned, so that too wasn’t a liiable option. Didn’t want Jeremy to start getting back into old habits after they were just starting to overcome them and The Squip wasn’t even sure if Jeremy had the strength to do that as of now. Option 4: …. The supercomputers brows knitted together as the idea ran through his mind, head turning over his shoulder as he quickly glanced at the teen whose back now faced him on the bed before bringing his gaze forward again so he could continue with his problem solving. That didn’t last for more than a second as the AI’s gaze instantly snapped back in Jeremy’s direction at realizing that he had a hand down the front of his shorts. The Squip was so consumed with his own thoughts that he neglected to keep track of what Jeremy was up to. But then again he really didn’t see the need to at the time since the kid was, and still is in bad shape.

“ _Jeremy.”_ The Squip spoke in a stern tone, already lifting a hand to shock the boy as punishment, but instantly remembered that wasn’t an option right now and bringing it back to his side. It was definitely going to be hard to solve this situation without shocking at the computer’s disposal. It was all Jeremy seemed to respond to, but it’s not as though the teen knew about this change so if the AI could keep him under the assumption that shocking was still on the table The Squip could continue to get him to do what he saw was best since Jeremy tended to be stubborn.

As Jeremy heard The Squip speak, he shuddered with fright over being caught and the possibility of what the AI might do to him. He didn’t think he could handle being shocked again. His cock already felt as though it was burning due to how close he was to almost touching it. It was like torture. Being so close yet so far.

“ _Did you really think that was a good idea. Did you think I wouldn’t notice when I was standing only five feet away?”_ The supercomputer scoffed, finding it ridiculous that Jeremy even thought he could get away with masturbating at a time like this. He must have rattled Jeremy’s brain around too with that last shock.

Jeremy remained silent when his Squip spoke to him and the supercomputer was already sick of this silent treatment. Nothing was going to get done unless Jeremy talked to him.

“ _Jeremy, you’re going to have to talk to me. This silent treatment is immature and having a trait like that being branded on you and at your age is highly uncool and unattractive. Now turn over and talk.”_ The AI commanded, crossing his arms and staring down at the boy who refused to even look up at him. Out of embarrassment, or some other silly human emotion The Squip assumed.

“W-why sh-should I ta-ta-talk to you?” Jeremy finally responded, but still left his back facing the luminous blue figure who stood over his bed.

The Squip let out an aggravated sigh, impatience clear on his face as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. It was definitely going to be hard to not get overwhelmingly mad when Jeremy was being so unresponsive, stubborn and disobedient. Without the ability to shock the boy, the AI felt so not in control and he hated it. He hated how Jeremy was talking back to him and he couldn’t do anything to correct it. That was just enough to piss the AI off and in turn caused Jeremy to shudder and let out soft whimpers. Shit.

“Squ-Squip…. fuck, please….” Jeremy moaned, the words slipping out of his mouth before he even realized what he was saying.

 

\----

Sorry it ends so abruptly and, like right when is was about to get dirty. Like I said before I never finished writing past this part since I lost the motivation. If you like what you read so far please leave a comment. I beg~ ಥ‿ಥ Im praying your nice words and compliments push me to finish the rest.


End file.
